totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Totalna Porażka Extreme odc.1 Statua Porażki
Totalna Porażka Extreme - Odc.1 Chris stoi na pomoście. Chris: 'Witajcie w nowym sezonie Totalnej Porażki... Extreme! Tak, dobrze słyszeliście, oto nowy sezon! Szesnastu zupełnie nowych frajerów będzie walczyło w różnych niebezpiecznych i tych bardziej bezpiecznych wyzwaniach o milion dolarów. Nagroda jest tylko jedna, a ich szesnastu! Jednak zanim przedstawię zasady, musimy ich powitać! A oto i nasza ukochana Wawanakwa, ahh, tyle wspomnień z nią, hahaha. Bądźcie z nami, będzie się działo! ''Intro Piosenka: Ja chciałbym być sławny (I wanna be famous) (Kilka kamer wędruje w głąb lasu, gdzie jest strasznie ciemno. Na pieńku drzewa siedzi wystraszona Hayley i nagle widzi jakiś cień. Zaczyna płakać oraz kopie tą osobę. Przychodzi Louis, a ona wystraszona wskakuje mu w ramiona. Okazuje się, że ten cień był Dylan'a. Po chwili wychodzą Chris z Cheff'em, którzy śmieją się z całego zdarzenia. Kamera idzie na brzeg wyspy. Na kamieniu siedzą Seth i Sally. Seth posyła całusa do Sally, ale ona go popycha i wpada do wody. Kamień jednak po chwili spada i ona również wpada do wody. Barbara opala się na kocu i przygląda się sytuacji, po chwili biegnie na ratunek Seth'owi. Niedaleko od nich rozmawiają Rachel i Hope, którzy śmieją się z Sally, Seth'a i Barbary. Kamera idzie dalej do lasu. Tam Derek ucieka przed niedźwiedziem. Obok niego stoją Charlie i Thomas, którzy przybijają sobie piątkę. Kamera zatrzymuje się przed stołówką. Tam gadają Sammy i Candy, ale podchodzi do nich Jordan. Pokazuje jakieś nagranie, Candy jest wkurzona, a Sammy bierze patyk i bije nim Jordan'a. W kącie stołówki stoi Paige. James kradnie jakieś pyszne jedzenie i podarowuje je Paige. Oboje się do siebie uśmiechają. Następnie wszyscy zbierają się koło ogniska i pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka Extreme.) '' Pomost ''Przypłynął luksusowy jacht. 'Chris: '''Już są! Powitajmy... ''Z jachtu wyszła brązowowłosa dziewczyna w sukience. '''Chris: '''Cheerleaderkę Hayley! ''Hayley weszła na pomost i pomachała Chris'owi. '' '''Hayley: '''Hejka Chris. '''Chris: '''No siema. '''Hayley: '''Słodziutki jesteś. :) Myślę, że wspaniale spędzę tu czas! '''Chris: '''Taa, jeśli nie umrzesz. '''Hayley: '''Co takiego? :O Przecież nie możesz mnie zabić. '''Chris: '''Nie, nic. Taka mała rada ode mnie - uważaj na niedźwiedzie. To tyle. '''Hayley: '''Ojej, dzięki. '''Chris: Oto... Louis! Brązowowłosy Louis stanął obok Hayley. Hayley: Hejuśka, Hayley jestem. Louis: Cześć, Louis. :D Hayley: '''Ogląda nas milion widzów, ale superaśne, co nie? :3 '''Louis: '''Mi...mi...milion... widzów? :O '''Hayley: No tak, a co? :) Louis zemdlał. Hayley: 'Ojej. :O Nic mu nie jest Chris? ''Hayley usiadła obok Louis'a. '' '''Hayley: '''Louis! ;c '''Chris: '''A bo ja wiem. Teraz czas na Seth'a. ''Chłopak o blond włosach i brązowych oczach imieniem Seth ustawił się obok innych. 'Seth: '''Cześć słodka, co mu się stało? '''Hayley: '''Słodka? O, hihi, dzięki. On zemdlał, jak powiedziałam, że ogląda nas milion widzów. :c Chyba ma tremę. ;( '''Chris: '''Tak, tak... Co za nudy! Może Sally rozkręci to show? Od razu niech wyjdzie Barbara! ''Sally wyszła jachtu, a za nią Barbara dumnym krokiem zrobiła to samo. Obie ustawiły się obok pozostałych. '''Barbara: '''Joł, fajny fryz! '''Sally: Jakiś problem? -.- Barbara: Ale to był komplement! Sally: Ehe... Seth: Witajcie moje piękne, a szczególnie ty Sally. Sally: Grr... Barbara się zarumieniła. Barbara: 'Hihi, dzięki, jak ci na imię? '''Seth: '''Seth piękna niewiasto. '''Barbara: '''Ohh, uwielbiam romanów. Nie... czekaj, jak to było? Nie romanów, tylko romantyków. :) '''Sally: '''Phi... durny podrywacz! '''Seth: '''Nie denerwuj się kochanie, złość piękności szkodzi. '''Sally: '''Odwal się! '(pokój zwierzeń) Seth: Już teraz wiem, że Sally będzie na pewno trudno mi zdobyć. A Barbara? Ona na pewno pomoże mi dojść do finału, wydaje się być taka głupiutka i naiwna, co więcej - na pewno taka jest... (pokój zwierzeń) Sally: Seth to nadęty podrywacz! Nie, nie lubię go, wcale, jasne?! Sally: Pokój zwierzeń w wychodku? Nie no, super. Tylko dlaczego mnie to nie zdziwiło? Louis się obudził, a Hayley go przytuliła. Hayley: Louis! Ty żyjesz. <3 Tak się ciesze! Louis: '''Tak, żyje, a co się stało? :o '''Hayley: Oj, już nie ważne. :3 Barbara: '''Z tej Sally jest idiotka. Ja jestem ładniejsza, prawda Seth? ''Barbara nie zauważyła, że Sally wszystko słyszała. '' '''Sally: '''Co takiego?! Phi, udław się! '''Barbara: '''Seth chce mnie, a nie ciebie, taka prawda, co nie Seth? '''Sally: Posłuchaj, po pierwsze mi na nim nie zależy, bo jest zwykłym dupkiem, a po drugie - dopiero się poznaliśmy, a ty już się do niego przystawiasz?! Barbara: A co to? Mój dziadek powiadał, że im szybciej tym lepiej. Zobaczysz, jak urządze jakiś melanż, to przyleci do mnie jak piesek. Hayley'' (do Louis'a):' O, pierwsza kłótnia. Ta Barbara naprawdę jest pusta, hihi, też tak uważasz? '''Louis: '''Hihihih, racja! ''Oboje zaczęli chichotać. '' '''Barbara' ''(podśpiewując):' Come here rude boy, boy. Can you get up? Come here rude boy, boy. '''Wszyscy:' O_O Seth: Emm... Barbara... o.o Chris: '''Cisza! Czas powitać kolejnych zawodników. Oto Candy, Charlie i Thomas! ''Wszyscy we trzech wyszli z jachtu i podeszli do innych uczestników. '' '''Candy: Witajcie wszyscy, jestem Candy! :) Hayley: 'Hejeczka Candy! '''Louis: '''Cześć Candy! ''Hayley i Louis jej pomachały, a ona zrobiła to samo. '''Candy: '''Miło mi was poznać. '''Charlie: '''Candy? Słodkie imię. :3 '''Hayley: Ohh tak, bardzo. Ja chciałabym mieć tak na imię, hihi. :D Candy: Emm... dzięki. :) A w takim razie skoro już się poznajemy, jak ty masz na imię? Charlie: Jestem Charlie. ;) Thomas: '''A ja Thomas! Siema wszystkim! '''Barbara: Cześć! Barbara przysunęła się do Thomas'a i zgryzła wargę. Barbara: O mamusiu, jakie ciasteczko. *.* Hayley: '''Ciastka są dobre! '''Louis: I to bardzo. Hayley: '''Serio tak myślisz? :3 '''Louis: '''No pewnie. :D '''Hayley: Ojej, to fantastycznie! Thomas: No siema, jak masz na imię blondi? Barbara: Jestem Barbara. Thomas: Chris mi nic nie mówił, że tutaj będą takie laski. :D Barbara się zarumieniła i zaczęła chichotać, a Seth przyglądał się im. Seth: '''Witaj Barbaro. '''Thomas: '''Kto to? '''Barbara: Nie wiem. Kim jesteś? :o Seth: '''Ależ ja jestem Seth, niedawno się poznaliśmy. '''Barbara: '''Wybacz, ale muszę sobie ciebie przypomnieć... No tak, Seth, już pamiętam. '''Thomas: Emm, no to może nie będę wam przeszkadzał. Thomas odszedł od Barbary i Seth'a. Sally: Ogh, skończ z tym wreszcie palancie! Seth: Z czym? ;) Sally: Ty dobrze wiesz! Barbara: '''Zazdrośnica... '''Sally: A ty się nie odzywaj, no chyba że chcesz posmakować mojej pięści. Chris: 'Wiemy o twojej przeszłości Sally, więc się lepiej trochę opamiętaj. Czas na Rachel i Jordan'a! ''Rachel i Jordan ustawili się obok pozostałych. 'Sally '(ziewa): Ile jeszcze będzie tych frajerów? '''Rachel: Jak ty mnie nazwałaś?! Sally: Tak jak słyszałaś. Rachel: 'Oświeć mnie! ''Barbara gdzieś pobiegła i po chwili nie wiadomo skąd przyniosła świeczkę. '''Rachel: '''Eee? o.o Skąd masz tą świeczkę blondyna? '''Barbara: Nie ważne, prosiłaś Sally o to, żeby cię oświeciła, jednak ja jestem od niej lepszą koleżanką i dlatego to ja cię oświecę. Rachel puknęła się w głowę, a Sally wrednie się śmiała. Sally: Widzę, że masz nową przyjaciółkę. Obie jesteście takie mądre. Rachel: '''Co ty gadasz? Przecież ja jej nie znam! '''Sally: To przeznaczenie... Rachel: Lepiej się zamknij. Sally: '''Bo co? '''Rachel: Bo dość, że muszę brać udział w tym zakichanym programie, to jeszcze ty mnie denerwujesz! A wy po kogo stronie jesteście? Rachel spojrzała na uczestników. Candy: '''Nie chcę się wtrącać, ale sama nas prosiłaś o zdanie. Skoro cię denerwujemy, to po co jesteś w tym programie? Powiedziałaś, że musisz, ale nikt z nas nie musi... '''Rachel: '''Ehh, ale ja muszę i koniec. '''Louis: A co mu jest? Louis wskazał na Jordan'a. Hayley: '''On nic nie mówi. :o '''Chris: Jak już zauważyliście, Jordan nie lubi mówić. Powitajmy Hope, Paige i... Dylan'a! Wszyscy we trzej powolnym ruchem wyszli z jachtu, ustawili się tam gdzie wszyscy. Hope: Hej! Jestem Hope. Rachel: Co za stylówa. Hope: Ekhem? Co to miało znaczyć? Rachel: '''To był komplement. Podoba mi się. ;) '''Hope: Aha, w takim razie dzięki. :D Twoja też jest niezła! Sally: '''Mamy wieśniarę, bezguście, niemowę, idiotkę (spojrzała się na Barbare), durnego podrywacza i chłopaka wraz z dziewczyną, którzy zachowują się, jakby mieli góra 10 lat. Kto jest jeszcze w planie? -.- Czy coś jeszcze mnie zaskoczy? -.- '''Chris: '''Oj tak, zaskoczy. :D Przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję. '''Dylan: Ale tu jest odjazdowo, fantastycznie, cudownie, odjazdowo, bosko!!! Jordan popatrzył się na Dylan'a. Dylan: No co koleś? :3 Podoba mi się ta wyspa! Hayley: '''Ojej, naprawdę? Mi też! Tu jest przepięknie. '''Chris: Haha, przepięknie? Naprawdę? :D Hayley: '''No tak, taka cisza i spokój. '''Paige: Muszę was zmartwić, ale coś mi się wydaje, że to tylko cisza przed burzą. Nagle Barbara zaczęła piszczeć, bo spadł jej lakier do paznokci. Po tym zdarzeniu z lasu wybiegł niedźwiedź. Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaaaa!!! ''Wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Las '''Sally: To wszystko przez tą idiotkę! (wskazała na Paige) Paige: Przepraszam, przecież tego nie chciałam. Seth: '''Oj Sally, przecież ta ślicznotka nie zrobiła tego umyślnie. '''Paige: Dziękuje! :) Jesteś miły, jak ci na imię? Seth: '''Seth. '''Paige: Dzięki Seth. Seth: Nie ma sprawy. Barbara przystanęła. Barbara: '''Nie gadajcie, tylko uciekajcie. '''Paige: '''A co my niby robimy? '''Candy: '''Wiesz, można jednocześnie biec i rozmawiać. -.- '''Barbara: Serio? :o Ja tak nie umiem! ;( Thomas: '''Gdzie jest ten niedźwiedź? '''Charlie: Mam dobrą wiadomość, chyba się zgubił. Dylan: Co za przygoda, było odlotowo! :P (pokój zwierzeń) Barbara: Z kim ja mam do czynienia? Przecież to banda gupików! Nie, czekajcie... głupków, tak, głupków! Na czym to ja skończyłam? No tak... ''Barbara próbowała spuścić wodę z kibla, ale jej się to nie udawało.'' Chris: 'No tak, ale musimy wracać na pomost. W jachcie nadal czekają 3 osoby... '''Candy: '''A gdzie Jordan? :O '''Paige: '''O nie! A jak coś mu się stało? ''Hayley zaczęła płakać. '''Hayley: Ja nie chcę zginąć! Louis: Wszystko będzie dobrze! c: Hayley: Naprawdę tak uważasz? Dzięki... Dylan wtrącił się do ich rozmowy. Dylan: '''Ja jestem tego pewien, nie martw się, nie zginiesz. ;) '''Hayley: Jeju, dzięki. :) Tutaj są sami mili ludzie, ale dlaczego jesteś tego pewny? Dylan: Po prostu mi zaufaj, ja to wiem. H'ayley:' Skoro tak mówisz... Seth: '''Wybaczcie, ale nie ma czasu na pogaduszki. '''Chris: Dzięki Seth za wyręczenie mnie. ;D Hope: '''Jest jeden problem. '''Rachel: Jaki? Hope: Nadal nie ma Jordan'a. Charlie: Racja, co teraz? Thomas: '''Chyba musimy go znaleźć, nie? '''Chris: Nie. Candy: 'Popatrzcie się tam! O_O ''Candy wskazała na drzewo, a siedział tam Jordan, który bił się z niedźwiedziem. '''Paige: Zwariował! Hayley: Nic mu nie jest? ;( Jordan zabił niedźwiedzia i spadł z drzewa, na koniec pokazał kciuk w górę. Candy: Wygląda na to, że wszystko w porządku. Hayley: 'Ojej, jesteś bohaterem, zabiłeś niedźwiedzia! :D ''Dylan był z tyłu i stuknął Hayley w plecy, ale ta się nawet nie odwróciła. '''Hayley: '''Tak? '''Dylan: Ha... ha... Hayley!!! Hayley: Co się stało? Dylan?! Hayley odwróciła się, a tam był kolejny niedźwiedź. Oprócz jej nikogo już nie było, wszyscy zwiali. Gdy zobaczyła zwierzę, zaczęła bardzo szybko uciekać w stronę pomostu. Pomost Chris i zawodnicy już stali na pomoście, przybiegła do nich Hayley. Hayley: Coś mnie ominęło? Chris: '''Jeszcze nie. '''Louis: Hayley! Gdzie ty byłaś? Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! Hayley: '''Naprawdę? :) '''Dylan: '''I to jak! Nic ci nie jest? '''Hayley: '''Nie, ale bardzo dziękuje wam chłopaki. '''Dylan i Louis: '''Nie ma sprawy! '''Dylan: '''Przecież ty się wcale nie przejmowałeś tym, że zniknęła. '''Louis: '''Nie prawda! '''Hayley: '''Przestańcie! ;( '''Dylan: Sorki... Chris: 'Czas powitać następnych uczestników... '''Sally: '''Ciekawe kto tym razem. :/ '''Chris: '''Nadchodzi Derek, James i Sammy! ''Derek, James i Sammy ustawili się obok zawodników. '''Chris: Uff... nareszcie to wszyscy! Derek: '''Chris! '''Chris: '''Co takiego? '''Derek: Chcesz powiedzieć, że ja wyszłem z jachtu jako ostatni? Sammy: Emm... nie dokońca rudy, to ja weszłam ostatnia. Derek: '''Ale ja przed tobą. '''Sammy: Czyli nie ostatni! Derek: '''Nie ważne, tylko nie mów na mnie rudy! '''Sammy: A więc jak masz na imię? Derek: Król Derek. Sammy: Król? Hhahahahha. :D Chyba Debil Derek! Derek: 'No dobra, trochę przesadziłem... masz mi mówić... ''Derek zaczął się zastanawiać. '''Sammy: '''Hmm? '''Derek: Pan Derek! Sammy: '''Jeszcze czego?! '''Derek: '''Derek jest najlepszy i nie pozwoli, żeby to on wychodził ostatni! '''James: Derek, czy jak ci tam... Nie dokończył, bo przerwał mu Derek. Derek: '''Pan Derek! '''James: Dobra, dobra, niech będzie, pan Derek. To Sammy wyszła ostatnia, a nie ty, więc się tak nie wściekaj. ;) Derek: Ale ja wcale się nie wściekam, próbuje przywrócić swoją godność! Candy: '''Człowieku! Jeśli to cię urazi, to przepraszam, ale przecież nie stracisz godności przez to, że wyszedłeś ostatni. -.- '''Hope: '''Ciekawa kłótnia. xD '''Rachel: I to jak! Możecie skończyć tą dziecinadę? Sally: Popieram wieśniarę! Charlie: '''Nie kłóćcie się już. '''Thomas: Chris, chyba teraz powinieneś pokazać nam domy, w których będziemy spali? Chris: 'Dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś. Za mną! ''Uczestnicy poszli za Chris'em. '''Seth: '''Ja chcę pokój z Sally. :D '''Sally: '''Po moim trupie! Przed domkami '''Chris: A oto i wasze tymczasowe domy! Zapraszam do środka, jeśli chcecie. ;D Sally: '''Oh, czemu nas to nie dziwi? -.- '''Barbara: Mam pytanie. Gdzie jest pokój do hydromasażu? Sammy: '''Nie musimy nawet wchodzić do środka, przecież one są prawie identyczne jak w poprzednich sezonach. '''Hope: Też to zauważyłam. Candy: '''Ja byłam pewna, że tak będzie! No cóż, nic w tym dziwnego. '''Paige: Jakoś się przemęczymy. :> Chris: Nie, to nie. Czas przystąpić do zadania. James: '''Przepraszam bardzo, czego? O_O '''Chris: Zadania. Z-a-d-a-n-i-a. Barbara: '''O, ja też chcę spróbować to przeliterować! Z-a-g... no kurczę, nie udało mi się. ;c '''Chris: '''Ehe, dobra, świetnie. Jeśli będziecie mi ciągle przeszkadzać, to wam nie powiem, na czym zadanie polega i w ten sposób każdy przegra. Więc chcecie coś jeszcze powiedzieć? ''Wszyscy zamilkli. Przyszedł Cheff. '' '''Chris: Wspaniale! Podzielę was na cztery czteroosobowe grupy, każda z tych grup będzie musiała znaleźć po jednej średniej wielkości figurce, którą ukryłem w różnych miejscach. Cheff i Chris zaczęli się śmiać. Chris: '''Później musicie przynieść ją pod scenę. '''Charlie: Dlaczego akurat tam? Candy: '''Chciałam spytać o to samo. :D '''Chris: Bo właśnie tam będziemy na was czekać. Cheff wam rozda wskazówki. Cheff zgodnie z poleceniem Chris'a rozdał wszystkim kartki na których były wskazówki do zadania. Cheff: Wszystko zrozumiane?!! Barbara: O fuuu, nie pluj na mnie staruchu. Cheff: Coś ty powiedziała?! Barbara: N...nic! Cheff: 'Jasne! No chodź tu, blondyneczko. ''Cheff zaczął gonić Barbare, a ona uciekła. '''Chris: Znajdzie się... chyba. Potrzebujecie jeszcze jakiś wyjaśnień? Paige: '''No dobrze by było, gdybyś nam dokładniej wyjaśnił o co chodzi. '''Chris: '''Nie ma mowy, hehe. :D Macie tylko znaleźć figurkę - tyle. '''Thomas: '''A w czym jest haczyk? '''Derek: '''Pan Derek wie! '''Thomas: '''Więc? '''Derek: W... nie wiem. ;x Chris: '''Nie ma! To wasze pierwsze wyzwanie, dlatego jest łatwe. Teraz wybierzecie się po czteroosobowe grupy. '''Grupy są tylko na ten odcinek. '''Właściwie to tylko na czas zadania. ;D Sammy, Derek i James - wy przybyliście jako ostatni, więc wam to wynagrodzę. xD To wy wybierzecie po 3 członków. '''Seth: '''Nie wiem czy pamiętasz Chris, ale miały być 4 grupy. '''Chris: '''Pamiętam, dlatego uczestnicy, którzy nie zostaną wybrani, stanowią grupę 4. Zaczynamy! '''Sammy: '''No nie wiem, potrzebny jest nam ktoś silny... Seth? '''Seth: '''Tak! :D '''Derek: Jordan. James: '''Charlie i Thomas. '''Sammy: '''Sally i Candy. '''Derek: Te dwie, jak one mają? Rachel i Hope... Chris: A grupa czwarta to... James: Ale ja jeszcze nie wybrałem ostatniego członka! Chris: Za późno, do was trafi Barbara... jeśli w ogóle jeszcze się tu zjawi. Grupę 4 stanowią więc Louis, Dylan, Hayley i Paige. Dylan: Łuhu, mam najfajniejszych ludzi w swojej grupie! :D Hayley: Ale się nam trafiło! Szkoda, że to tylko na teraz. Chris: 'Start! ''Wszyscy pobiegli w różne strony, a Chris zaczął się śmiać. 'Chris: '''Zapomniałem im powiedzieć, że te małe posągi są troszeczkę ciężkie. ''Przyszedł Cheff. 'Chris: '''Gdzie Barbara Cheff'ie? '''Cheff: '''Nie wiem, zwjała mi! '''Chris: '''A co ty próbowałeś z nią robić? :o '''Cheff: '''Nic! Przysięgam! Głąb lasu ''W głąb lasu udali się Paige, Louis, Hayley i Dylan za namową tej pierwszej. 'Louis: '''Jesteś pewna, że to tutaj? '''Paige: '''Tak! Wyraźnie jest napisane na wskazówce. '''Hayley: '''Pokaż to. ''Hayley wzięła kartkę do ręki. '''Hayley: Nic z tego nie rozumiem! Przekazała Louis'owi. Hayley: 'A może ty coś rozumiesz? :3 '''Louis: '''Niestety nie. :c ''Louis podał Dylan'owi. 'Dylan: '''Weźcie to! Nie mogę się rozczytać! ''Dylan podał Paige. '''Paige: Słuchajcie, tak brzmi kolejna wskazówka: tam gdzie jest najciemniej, tam znajdziecie kolejną wskazówkę. Hayley: Bezsensu! Przecież tutaj, w głębi lasu jest najciemniej, a nie ma żadnej wskazówki. Paige: '''Czekajcie, ma ktoś może latarkę? '''Dylan: Ja mam! Na wypadek, gdybyśmy się zgubili. Hayley: Świetnie! :D Paige: Super. :) Paige zaświeciła latarką na drzewo, a tam... ludzka postać! Wszyscy: 'Aaaaaa!!! ''Okazało się, że to tylko Barbara. '''Barbara: Co wy tu robicie? Louis: Chris nam dał pierwsze wyzwanie, idź do swojej grupy. Paige: '''Prawdopodobnie jest na brzegu, bo coś o tym do siebie mówili. '''Barbara: Okej, a gdzie jest brzeg? Nieważne. Barbara poszła, sama nawet nie wie gdzie. xD Paige: '''Jak myślicie, gdzie jest najciemniej? '''Louis: No tutaj! Paige: Musi być jakieś ciemniejsze miejsce. Dylan: No trudno, proponuję, abyśmy poszli trochę dalej. Tak też zrobili. Niedaleko zobaczyli jakąś kopalnię. Dylan: Jak tu ciemno! Paige: Zaraz, zaraz... ciemno? :o No jasne! Dylan: ??? Louis: To może być rozwiązanie naszej zagadki! Dylan: No racja, tam jest chyba najciemniej. Paige: 'Wchodzimy tam! Czekajcie, zapalę latarkę. ''Paige próbowała zapalić latarkę, ale gdzieś jej spadła i się poturlała. '''Hayley: Świetnie! Ja tam bez latarki na pewno nie idę! Paige: Niestety, nie mamy innego wyjścia. Louis: '''Ale tam jest tak ciemno... '''Paige: '''Daj spokój, ty też? '''Dylan: '''No wiesz Paige, oni mają rację... '''Paige: Ehh... sama tam pójdę. Louis: Na pewno wiesz co robisz? Paige: 'Jasne, no chyba, że się rozmyśliliście. ''Zapadła cisza. '''Paige: Widzę, że nie. Więc idę. Kopalnia Paige weszła do kopalni, było strasznie ciemno. Paige: Ehh... jak ja się dla nich poświęcam. xD A tak poważnie, to sama już zaczynam się bać. Mam nadzieję, że się stąd wydostanę. Gdzie może być ta wskazówka? Nagle jakaś postać ją porwała. Paige: Aaaaaaa!!! Pomocy!!! Przed kopalnią siedzieli Louis, Dylan i Hayley. Hayley: '''Słyszeliście to co ja? :o '''Dylan: Niestety, a już myślałem, że mam jakieś urojenia. Hayley: '''Myślicie, że to był głos Paige? '''Louis: '''Tak, to na pewno był jej głos. :( '''Dylan: '''Musimy po nią iść! '''Hayley: Potrzebujemy tylko latarki. ;( Louis: '''Dobry pomysł! '''Hayley: '''Hę? o.O '''Louis: '''Poszukajmy tej latarki. '''Hayley: A, okej. :) Dylan'a jednak już nie było. Hayley: '''O nie, a jeżeli mu też się coś stało? ;( Zaraz i jego krzyki usłyszymy! '''Louis: '''Nie panikuj, wszystko będzie dobrze. '''Hayley: '''Naprawdę w to wierzysz? '''Louis: No dobra, będę z tobą szczerzy... nie! Sorki. :< Dylan jednak wrócił, w dodatku w dłoni trzymał latarkę. Hayley: '''Świetnie! Jesteś wspaniały Dylan. :) '''Louis: '''Więc idziemy? '''Dylan: Zaczekajcie chwile. Dylan wziął głęboki oddech. Dylan: 'Teraz możemy iść! ''Cała trójka udała się do kopalni. Brzeg wyspy Tam poszukiwania rozpoczęli Sally, Seth, Candy i Sammy. Szło im całkiem nieźle. '''Sammy: Na tej wskazówce napisane jest... Przerwała jej Sally, która wyrwała jej kartkę z ręki. Sally: '''Daj to, nie rządź się tak. '''Sammy: Ja się nie rządzę, po prostu jestem kapitanem tej drużyny. Sally: '''Ty? Chciałabyś... '''Sammy: No skoro ja wybierałam członków. Candy: '''Przestańcie się kłócić! Czy to teraz ważne, kto jest kapitanem? I tak te drużyny niedługo znikną, pewnie jeszcze dzisiaj. '''Seth: Candy ma rację. Sally: Teraz nagle jesteś po jej stronie? Phi. Sammy: Co jej odbija? Seth: Nie mam pojęcia. Candy: Ja sama chciałabym wiedzieć. Sally: 'Macie tą zakichaną wskazówkę! ''Sally rzuciła wskazówkę w piasek, Seth ją podniósł. '''(pokój zwierzeń) Seth: Sally? Jest całkiem niezła... to znaczy myślę, że będzie z niej niezły strateg. Popełnia błąd, bo robi sobie wrogów, przez co mogą ją szybko wywalić. (pokój zwierzeń) Candy: Skoro już tu jestem, to postaram się wygrać tą kasę! :) Ale błagam was, kłótnie o to kto jest kapitanem albo kto ostatni wyszedł ze statku? Według mnie - żałosne. :/ ''' '''Seth: '''Popatrzcie dziewczyny. '''Sammy: '''Wskazówka stoi przed nami? Co to ma znaczyć?! Tutaj pisze: wskazówka stoi przed wami. '''Candy: '''Co?! Przecież oni nawet nie wiedzą, gdzie się znajdujemy, więc jak mogli nam dać taką wskazówkę? '''Sally: Są kamery idiotko! Candy: Chodzi mi o to, że jak nam dawali tą kartkę ze wskazówkami, to nie wiedzieli, gdzie my pójdziemy. Sammy: Racja, mądrze gada! Seth: Zgadzam się! Sally: A ja nie! Skoro Chris tak napisał, to musi tak być. Sammy: '''Nie znasz Chris'a? '''Sally: Jestem pewna, że wskazówka jest naprawdę gdzieś niedaleko. Candy: '''Ale skąd Chris miał wiedzieć, gdzie my będziemy iść?! '''Sally: Tego to ja sama nie wiem... Seth: Może przestaniemy rozmawiać i zaczniemy szukać? Sammy: Świetny pomysł! Sally: 'Zaczekajcie, ałć! Kamień wpadł mi do buta. ''Sally zdjęła buta, a wraz z kamieniem wyleciała z niego mała kartka z wskazówką. '''Sally: '''To wskazówka. Ha, a nie mówiłam! '''Sammy: Nie czas na przechwalanki. Sally: I kto to mówi? Candy: Dajcie spokój! Po co kłócić się o takie rzeczy? ;) Seth: 'A może Sally jest po prostu zazdrosna? ''Seth puścił jej buziaka i mrugnął okiem. '''Sally: Ja? Zazdrosna? Phi! Ciekawe o co?! Seth: '''Ty wiesz o co mała. ;) '''Sally: Nie mów tak do mnie jeśli ci życie miłe. Lepiej przeczytajmy tą wskazówkę. Sammy: A oto co tu pisze: figurka znajduje się bardzo blisko, bliżej, niż się spodziewacie. Sally: '''Znowu to samo! '''Candy: Przynajmniej jesteśmy bardzo blisko wygranej. Sally: I bardzo blisko przegranej. Seth: '''Z tym drugim się nie zgadzam. Naprawdę myślisz, że tamte ślamazary poradzą sobie lepiej od nas laska? ;) '''Sally: W laskę to ty zaraz dostaniesz! Zamknij się! Candy: '''Po co ci ta torebka Sally? '''Sally: '''Mam tu różne przydatne rzeczy, na wypadek gdybym się zgubiła. '''Sammy: '''Chyba raczej gdybyśmy my się zgubili. '''Sally: Nie, was nie zamierzałabym ratować. :D Oj dobra... Seth: '''Pokaż zawartość tej torebki. '''Sally: '''Po co ci? '''Candy: Może jakieś rzeczy nam się przydadzą! Sally: 'Jak chcesz! ''Sally otworzyła torebkę, a tam była... figurka! '''Sammy: To ta figurka? :O Sally: '''Tak, tylko do cholery co ona robiła w mojej torebce?! '''Candy: Pewnie Chris ci podrzucił... Seth: Nieważne, chodźmy do Chris'a. Sally: 'A ja się zastanawiałam, dlaczego ona jest taka ciężka. :x ''Wszyscy pobiegli. Stołówka W stołówce figurki poszukiwali James, Charlie i Thomas. '''Thomas: Super... my musimy radzić sobie we trzech. James: '''Jakoś sobie poradzimy. '''Charlie: '''Racja, a poza tym, gdyby znalazła się Barbara, to i tak by w niczym nam nie pomagała, a raczej bardziej by przeszkadzała. '''James: '''Właśnie to miałem na myśli. ;D Tylko czy na pewno figurka znajduje się w stołówce? '''Thomas: '''Tak! Przecież było wyraźnie napisane na tej kartce, że figurka jest w miejscu, gdzie się je. '''Charlie: Przeszukajmy całą stołówkę. No co? Macie jakiś lepszy pomysł? James: Ehh.. nie, niech będzie. We trójkę wzieli się za poszukiwania. James dla pewności poszedł zobaczyć przed stołówkę. Thomas: '''Charlie! Zaczekaj! '''Charlie: Co takiego? Thomas: 'Co powiesz na sojusz? '''Charlie: '''Tak szybko?:o '(pokój zwierzeń) Charlie: Trochę zdziwiła mnie propozycja sojuszu Charlie'go, bo powiedział to tak prosto z mostu... Thomas: '''Ty chcesz wygrać, ja chcę wygrać, wszyscy chcemy wygrać. Sojusz tylko nam w tym pomoże. '''Charlie: '''W sumie masz rację. Zgadzam się! '''Thomas: Serio? Świetnie! Ty wydajesz mi się najnormalniejszą osobą, dlatego zapytałem ciebie. Charlie: '''A James? '''Thomas: Wprawdzie jest jeszcze on, ale ja mu zbytnio nie ufam. Wygram to i... Charlie: Będziesz bogaty, tak? Thomas: Nie, bo już jestem bogaty. :D Charlie: '''To po co się zapisałeś do tego programu? ;) '''Thomas: To znaczy to nie tak, te pieniądze nie są moje, tylko mojego ojca. Chcę kupić coś za własne pieniądze! Charlie: '''Wow, nieźle! Życzę powodzenia. ;) '''Thomas: Ja też. :D Charlie: A co jeżeli nie trafimy do tych samych drużyn? Thomas: '''O to się nie martw... '''Charlie: Thomas coś długo nie wraca, chodźmy go poszukać. Thomas i Charlie poszli pod stołówkę, ale James'a już tam nie było, słyszeli tylko krzyki. James: Pomocy!!! Charlie: To James! :O Thomas: 'Pomóżmy mu. Chociaż nie, mam lepszy plan... niech ktoś z nas tu zostanie i poszuka figurki, a jeden pójdzie zobaczyć, co się stało. '''Charlie: '''To nie jest zbyt ryzykowne? '''Thomas: '''Nie no co ty. Gdyby była Barbara, to poszlibyśmy we dwóch. Ja pójdę, ty poszukaj statuetki. '''Charlie: '''Okej, skoro chcesz. Posiadłość Chris'a ''Chris na wyspie miał własną, bardzo luksusową posiadłość. Skradali się do niej Hope, Rachel, Jordan i Derek. '''Hope: '''Wskazówka nam podpowiedziała, że to będzie tutaj, a nie ma żadnej statuetki! '''Rachel: Zaczekaj... tam pisało chyba, że będzie w środku domu. Hope: No tak, racja. Rachel: Musimy tam wejść, ale zróbmy to dyskretnie. Hope: '''Jordan chyba nie będzie miał z tym problemu. ;) '''Derek: '''Ja pójdę po tą figurkę! '''Hope: Na pewno? Derek: Jasne! Jestem wielki i to ja wygram zadanie! Rachel: Ekhem, raczej my. Derek: Nieważne, Jordan na wszelki wypadek pójdzie ze mną. Hope: '''Ale... '''Rachel: '''Jak chcą, to niech idą. My tu na was poczekamy, tylko trochę się pośpieszcie! '''Derek: Derek rozumie! Drzwi były otwarte na rozszerz, więc Jordan i Derek nie mieli problemów z wejściem do środka. Jednak włączył się alarm antywłamaniowy. Oboje próbowali uciekać, ale zabrała ich jakaś czarna postać. Hope: '''Widziałaś to? :O '''Rachel: Tak! Hope: Co robimy? Rachel: '''Zwiewamy, a co mamy robić?! '''Hope: '''No nie wiem, ale co ze statuetką? '''Rachel: Jeśli też chcesz zostać porwana, tak jak oni, to sobie tutaj siedź. Więc jak? Hope: Nie no dobra, idę z tobą. Rachel: 'Wiedziałam, a więc za mną. ''Rachel i Hope szybkim krokiem udały się do lasu. 'Hope: '''Stój! '''Rachel: '''Hę? Co? '''Hope: '''Mam pomysł, jak ten ktoś wyjdzie, to zobaczymy kim on jest, może to Chris ich porwał, żeby zwiększyć oglądalność czy coś takiego. '''Rachel: '''Niezły pomysł, ale jeśli to będzie ktoś nieco groźniejszy? '''Hope: '''Wtedy zwiewamy albo poczekamy aż sobie pójdą, pójdziemy po statuetkę i w ten sposób wygramy wyzwanie. :D '''Rachel: '''Nieźle, i to mi się podoba! ''Rachel i Hope przybiły sobie piątkę. Pod sceną Minęła godzina i już wszyscy oprócz porwanych osób były pod sceną. Przybiegła Barbara. '''Barbara: '''Przegapiłam coś? '''Chris: Tak. Barbara: '''A co konkretnie? '''Chris: '''Całe zadanie! '''Barbara: '''Upss... '''Chris: Nieważne, i tak wasza drużyna znalazła figurkę. Barbara: '''Juhu! To dzięki mnie! '''Seth: No jasne, że dzięki tobie. :* Sally: 'Jak jej nawet nie było przy nas! '''Barbara: '''No to co? '''Sally: '''Zamknij już się. '''Chris: '''Za pięć minut ogłoszę wyniki. ''Seth zaciągnął Barbare gdzieś w krzaki (xD). '''Barbara: Co ty tak szybko? Mój dziadek powiadał, że im szybciej tym lepiej, ale babka zaś powiadała co innego. Seth: To nie to o czym myślisz. Barbara: O nie, nie! Faceci zawsze się tak zgrywają! Seth: 'Zawołałem cię tu... ''Barbara mu przerwała. '''Barbara: Zawołałeś?! Seth: No nie ważne. W każdym razie jesteśmy tu po to... Barbara znów mu przerwała. Barbara: '''By podziwiać moją piękność? '''Seth: Też, ale nie tylko. Chcę stworzyć z tobą sojusz, bo tylko tobie mogę zaufać. Co ty na to? Barbara: 'Pewnie! '(pokój zwierzeń) Seth: Hahaha! :D Poszło jeszcze łatwiej, niż myślałem. Barbara i Seth doszli do pozostałych. Chris: A więc zadania nikt nie wygrywa! Sally: '''Co?! '''Sammy: '''Właśnie - co?! Przecież to my wygraliśmy! '''Chris: '''Ale dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień i daruję wam eliminacji. :P '''Sammy: '''To po co było to całe przedstawienie?! '''Chris: Dla zabawy. :D Sally: 'A gdzie są ci niby porwani? '''Chris: '''Oni na serio zostali porwani... ale złapałem złoczyńcę. Cheff'ie! ''Cheff przyprowadził Ezekiela, Paige, Derek'a, James'a i Jordan'a. Hayley przytuliła się do Paige. '''Hayley: '''Dzięki Bogu, ty żyjesz! :> '''Paige: '''No, jak widać. ;) '''Chris: Teraz odeślij Ezekiel'a do domu Cheff'ie. Cheff (zero entuzjazmu):' Już się robi. ;/ Studio ''W studiu siedział Chris i oglądał nagrania z tego reality-show. Natknął się na coś ciekawego. Filmik przedstawiał Jordan'a i Derek'a, którzy byli uwięzieni przez Ezekiel'a w jakieś piwnicy. W drugiej piwnicy była Paige. Jordan niechcący się odezwał i Derek usłyszał jego głos, który brzmiał bardzo, a to bardzo dziwnie. Jordan nie chciał, aby ktoś się dowiedział o jego głupim głosie, a po za tym sam ustawił sobie cel, żeby nie mówić nic przez długie lata. Jordan dlatego zaszantażował Derek'a, oto ostatnie słowa rozmowy: '''Jordan: Jeśli coś im powiesz, to po tobie! Chyba nie chcesz stracić szansy na milion dolców? Derek: '''Wow! Stary! Ty gadasz. :O '''Jordan: Zrozumieliśmy się? Albo będziesz cicho, albo namówię wszystkich przeciwko tobie. Derek: '''Nie możesz tego zrobić. '''Jordan: To się okaże. Chris wyłączył nagranie. Chris: Ale się porobiło! Jakie będzie pierwsze prawdziwe wyzwanie? Jaki będzie jutrzejszy podział na grupy? Czy Jordan nadal będzie szantażował Derek'a? Tego wszystkiego i innych rzeczy dowiecie się oglądając Totalną... Porażkę... Extreme! kto jest twoim faworytem? Sally Sammy Seth Candy Jordan Derek James Paige Hope Rachel Hayley Louis Dylan Charlie Thomas Barbara Kogo lubisz najmniej? Sally Sammy Seth'a Candy Jordan'a Derek'a James'a Paige Hope Rachel Hayley Louis'a Dylan'a Charlie'go Thomas'a Barbare Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Extreme - odcinki